The Blind Side of Love
by iluvsodapop
Summary: Cassandr Star has always wanted to become a wwe diva when she finnaly mad it with the help of her long time friend drew she is finally a diva and when there she caught the attention of the viper randy orton and he is willing to do anything to be wth her..


The Blind Side of Love

Chapter 1

As I walked in the arena I was... well out of words I couldn't describe how I felt as I made my way into the ring I looked around where the fans will soon be sitting. The technicians where setting up and I was just so excited to get in the ring. I walked back stage to my new locker room before I could make it to my door a husky ice-cold voice that I knew so well startled me "hey there Cassie did I scare you?" none other than the viper Randy Orton

."Um yeah." was all my dumb ass could say I have been here for a week now but tonight my first match. And since I walked into the WWE Randy Orton has basically claimed that he would be my man. But im not interested sure he sexy and attractive but he's venomous, cold and not to mention a big time PLAYER! He interrupted my thoughts.

"So good luck on your match with Candice tonight hope you kick some serious ass don't disappoint me " he smirked that damn smirk that sadly I loved so much.

"Thanks I guess." I basically whispered every time I'm around Randy I just can't find my voice and that's something serious cause I never shut up. But I just snapped out of it.

"Ok Orton what in the hell do you want from me am I your next victim for you so strike your venom into?" He only chuckled darkly all I could do was roll my eyes and waved him off and head to my locker room when I was in there I couldn't help but let a huge grin spread across my face. Damn him and his seducing ways. I began to do my stretches when a knock came to my door

"damn it " I mumbled while I walked over to the door. When I opened it there stood Drew Mcintyre my long time friend.

" Hey drew what's up?"

"Well I just couldn't help but notice that Randy is basically stalking you" I had to laugh at his concerned tone

"Drew don't worry I'm not like none of these dumb chicks that fall for his tricks I know Randy's no good and I'm gonna keep ignoring him some day he's gonna give up" I reassured him.

"Well if he keeps bothering you let me know and ill bring his game to an end!" I rolled my eyes and cocked my eyebrow "Are you jealous Mr. McIntyre?"Don't get to flattered Cass"

"Whatever just let me stretch I have a match soon and I don't want to tear a muscle and lose on my first match now leave." I giggled and closed my door I did my stretches and went put on my outfit it was very short leather pants and a leather belly shirt the outfit was purple and my boots where white I let my brown hair fall over my shoulders. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath I couldn't help but feel knots in my stomach. I made my way out my locker room and into the hall way I stood in front of the ring entrance waiting for my song to play. When it did I walked out waving my hands and smiling I made my way down the ramp I heard all type of sound clapping, whistling which most likely are coming from guys . I entered the ring waiting for them to announce my opponent. When I heard Candice Michelle's music come on and she struck down the ring ignoring to do her routine. She just stared at me with cold eye . I wonder what's up her ass. She got to the ring and stood in front of me extremely close I could smell her minty breath. The referee pull us away and rang the bell she quickly tackled me to the ground throwing a couple of punches to my right cheek. I maneuvered her attacks by lifting my legs and wrapping them around her neck then slamming her on her back. I quickly got up kicking her in the stomach and slamming her face on the ground I tried to pin but she kicked out at 2. I waited for her to get up to hit my special the rising star I did a cart-wheel catching her head in between my legs slamming her to the mat knocking her out I pinned her and won I celebrated and went to my locker room. I showered and put sweats and a tank top. I was walking towards my car when a hand griped mine i gasped and turned around to find a smirking Orton.

"You really got a way of scaring Me." he chuckled

"Congrats on your victory tonight" "thanks" I blankly said.

"Well um would you like to go out and celebrate" Randy stared at me with a little hope in his eyes. "Sure" I said with a little uncertainly in my voice. But inside I was really jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas. But I didn't know what I got myself into .

A.N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please no flames i really like reviews though let me know if i should keep going your opinion means a lot


End file.
